club_penguin_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin
Club Penguin was a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (abbreviated as a MMORPG), created by New Horizons Interactive in 2005. A Brief History *In 2000 Rocketsnail Games made Experimental Penguins, a game where you could waddle around and talk to each other. Sadly it closed down in 2001 due to costs. *In 2003 a new game called Penguin Chat was created by Rocketsnail Games. Again it closed down later in 2005. *On March 31st 2005, Penguin Chat 3 was launched as a test for Club Penguin. *On August 22nd 2005, A beta test for Club Penguin was launched. On September 21st, Club Penguin had a Beta Test Party. Club Penguin was officialy launched on 24th October 2005 *On August 1st 2007 Walt Disney bought Club Penguin from New Horizons Interactive. *October 2012 marked the beginning of a new era for Club Penguin ("the Journey") in which staff such as Billybob left, the majority of Club Penguin's rooms were renovated with new designs and a new music system was implemented whereby individual tracks were produced for each room for each party. *A mobile app was released in May 2013, allowing Club Penguin to be played across various different devices. *Club Penguin Island, the successor to Club Penguin, was released on March 29th 2017. *On March 30th 2017 at approximately 12:01 am PST, Club Penguin was discontinued after more then 11 years. Features Parties Every month Club Penguin generally had at least one party. At a party decorations were put up, music was placed in rooms and some temporary rooms known as "party rooms" were released. Club Penguin's first party was the Beta Test Party in 2005, with the Halloween Party 2005 being the first one after launch and the Christmas Party 2005 being the first one to contain music. Mini Games All around the island were several mini games, where players could earn coins. There was often music in these mini games. Hydro Hopper (formerly known as "Ballistic Biscuit") was Club Penguin's first game, originally released in 2000 as part of Rocketsnail Games. Music Club Penguin had music in various mini games, rooms, parties and igloos. Music was added via media1.clubpenguin.com in an Adobe SWF. This wiki is about Club Penguin's various different types of music. Pets Players were able to adopt pets known as "puffles". Everyone could adopt two puffles that were red and/or blue. Members used to be able to adopt up to 75 puffles, including exclusive ones from parties, and buy hats for them. Trivia *Prior to August 2005, Club Penguin was known as the "Big Update." *Club Penguin closed down almost 12 years to the day Penguin Chat 3 was launched, missing it by a single day (March 31st 2005). Discontinuation On January 30th 2017, it was announced that both the desktop and app version of Club Penguin would be discontinued, with the app being removed in late February and the desktop version closing on March 30th 2017. Club Penguin Island launched on March 29th 2017. External Links *Club Penguin on the Club Penguin Wiki *Official Website (archive) *Club Penguin Island's website Category:Club Penguin